Burn
by BiochemFreak
Summary: The episode Next of Kin part 2. What if Zoe and Dylan had not been able to get out. What if Zoe had taken those drugs, what if...? Please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

I puffed the smoke out, watching it blow away in the wind. He was there, walking up in front of me. God, he made my knees go weak…not as much as Mr Jordan of course, but still.

"Zoe." He greeted, nodding his head in acknowledgement. I stubbed the cigarette out, falling into step behind him.

"Dr Keogh, good Christmas so far?" I asked, making small talk. There was an underlying flirty tone in my voice, which from his smile; I know he could hear it.

"Good thanks Zo." We went our separate ways. Him to cubicles and me…Well, I went in search of coffee. I found a freshly boiled kettle in the staffroom and began the process that I did every morning or afternoon. Maybe my new year's resolution should be to cut down on coffee? That and stop smoking; I know how much it infuriates Nick. I should also stop thinking about him. His tall, slim frame, his business face, his too smart suit and his squeaky shoes.

"Late again Dr Hanna?" He creeps up behind me, making me jump.

"Precisely on time actually Mr Jordan." I answer back, looking at my watch, feeling smug. I grab my coffee and walk out of the staffroom, smiling to myself. I get halfway to reception before a casualty is rushed in. I run over, placing my cup on the desk.

"Okay, what do we have Jeff?"

"Male, late 30's. Hit by a car, broken leg, glass wound on his head. Been given 10 milligrams of morphine." Jeff and Dixie rushed him into resus.

I was sipping yet another coffee, we had stabilized the patient, and he was on his way to theatre for his leg. Well, that was before the fire alarm. This was a false alarm though, so all the patients, most rather grumpy, had been brought back inside. Oh and there he was, talking to an elderly couple, trying to reason with the male. He was refusing to get back into bed after what had happened. I laughed silently to myself, picturing how frustrated Dylan would get, no seeing the funny side. That's when Lenny banged open the doors, holding a collapsed Frank in his arms. Dylan and I ran over, lifting him onto a trolley.

"There's a fire!" Lenny kept saying. My doctor instincts kicked in. We rushed Frank to resus, whilst the ED was evacuated once more.

"Zoe…Dylan out now." Nick was taking lead of the situation, getting the evacuation into order.

"If we leave him, he'll die." I say trying to reason with Nick. I flash him a flirty smile to bypass his rules. He nods and leaves, wanting us out in a few minutes. Then, as we begin to work on stabilising Frank, the alarms ring out, and everything explodes.


	2. Chapter 2

I watch the fire engulf the reception of the ED. Dylan and I, both with shock plastered on our faces. Frank was stable and we were stuck. I remembered Nick giving me some gin earlier. I think I hid it in the…cupboard! The bloody cheek, it had his name on the gift tag…from a patient. Still, at least he knows me. I grab the gin, taking a large gulp, before Dylan snatches it off me.

"You going to share?" He takes a swig, before getting some ketamine from the cupboard. He offers it to me.

"NO! Dylan, we will get through this." I try and find the hope to hold on to. But we both know that we will not be getting out of this. The ED continues to throw flames our way, the resus doors blocking its path.

"I wish…that I had got married." I state, matter-of-factly. "I nearly was. How about you?" He avoids the question. Why, even at death's door, does he conceal his past?

Suddenly, my phone is screaming at me. I answer as Dylan tries to block the smoke coming in, under the door.

"Charlie, tell me the truth." I say, knowing that he is lying to me. I close the phone carefully, trying to take in his words.

"The building is collapsing…they can't get us out." Dylan looks scared. I've never seen such emotion plastered on his face, but it's there. His calm, straight face has broken, as he has realised that this is the end. I move for the ketamine, wanting to die peacefully, instead of being crushed by the burning hospital. He looks at me, knowing full well my intentions. I kiss him gingerly on the cheek. I set up the needle and the ketamine, before carefully, and secretly, texting Nick.

_I love you, I'm so sorry for what I did. I will always care for you Nick, don't forget that._

_Zoe xxx_

_P.s. Tell Sharice I love her._

I inject the drug whilst watching the fire rage outside the resus doors. Dylan sits, quiet and lost in his thoughts. The building begins to creak and crash down around us. Frank is crushed under parts of the ceiling. Then Dylan is gone, his limp body displayed on the floor, blood leaking from the fateful wound on his head. I move over to him, feeling nothing. Did I take enough, or have I just numbed any feeling I had left. I feel for a pulse, nothing. The building still shrieks, yet I hear nothing. It's me next. The next to die. I hear the doors bang open and firemen running in to save me. More people going to die…to save me. Am I really worth it?

**Nick's POV**

I watched my Emergency Department burn…with the love of my life trapped inside. She was going to die; there was nothing I could do. I watched helplessly, trying to busy myself, but knowing it was no good. I couldn't treat anyone like this. Sam was struggling too. No-one knew about her and Dylan, but she obviously cared about him. My phone beeped; a final text from Zoe. If only I had forgiven her sooner. Told her that I never stopped loving her. What if I had comforted her, understood her actions? What if?

I watch on as the building begins to fall, as the firemen run in in a last desperate attempt of glory. I close my eyes, willing, wishing for her to be alive. I hear noise rising around me. Opening my eyes, I see figure, silhouettes walking out the smoke. The figures begin to take shape. A fireman, meaning the other two are dead, and a woman, in his arms. Zoe. She's unconscious, limp in his arms. I run forward, along with Charlie and Sam. They put her on a gurney, checking her vitals. I run with them. Taking her into the tent, they call for assistance. She has no pulse, she's not breathing. It's too late…she's slipping away…


	3. Chapter 3

**Nick's POV**

I watch helplessly as Sam takes Zoe into the tent, calling for help. I see the silent cries of the nurses, each sobbing for either Zoe or Dylan. The last of the threatening crashes comes to an end; the whole ED caves in, killing all inside. I ran towards the tent; seeing Sam stepping away from Zoe's still body.

"Time of death: 19.04." No. No, this can't be happening. Not Zoe, please. I grab the paddles; I can't let her go.

"Charging to 200." Her body jolts. Charlie nods, she has a pulse. I smile, glad that she's alive. Relieved.

**Sam's POV**

Thank god Zoe is ok. I had given up, my mind elsewhere. I walk out the tent, giving Mr Jordan some privacy. Looking up I see what has become of the ED. Fire has swallowed it, tearing down its walls. Then it dawned on me…

"DYLAN!" I scream, collapsing to my knees. "No…no…h..he can't be…" I struggle to find the words, salty tears streaming down my cheeks. The sharp pain like a thousand knifes stabbing into my heart. I can literally feel my heart breaking. He's gone; the love of my life. Gone forever.

**Charlie's POV**

We watch; there is nothing we can do. The young blonde breaks down in front of us, crying, screaming. Her husband, dead. Eaten by the flames. She's on her knees, staring at the building. Then, without a moment's hesitation, Sam gets up, wipes the tears from her face and walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes begin to flutter as I try to take in my blurred surroundings. A light, a bright, white, blinding light. And a voice; it's soothing.

"She's waking up." I don't know this one, it's strange, professional. I feel the rough mattress underneath me and the slow steady beeps of the monitors I'm hooked up to.

"Zoe, can you hear me?" Now this voice I know.

"Nick." I grumble groggily. He puts his hand in mine; I feel the warmth of his hands.

"Ketamine?" he asks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want any pain." Nick smiles at me, understanding.

"You nearly caused me pain Zo. Don't ever do that again…I could have lost you." There is pain and sorrow flickering in his eyes. But something is hiding. Deep inside is a purer, more powerful emotion. He looks at me with love evident in his eyes. Pure love.

"How's Sam?" I ask, not sure if I want to know the answer.

"She's… struggling. She broke down, and then ran. No-one's seen her since." He closed his eyes, silently grieving the loss of Dylan. My heart broke for her. She was devastated. Everyone was. Dylan was a straight forward, arrogant, obnoxious bastard. He treated the patients with such a bedside manner, that it gave me a run for my money. He was secretive, kept himself to himself. He drove a dirty, old jeep and lived on a boat. He was unprofessional but a good doctor. And he was a great friend…to all of us.

_Dylan: May his memory live on through ours, always in our hearts._


End file.
